The start of a new time
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: Amy heeft het moeilijk, haar familie ziet dat en besluit haar naar een nieuwe school te sturen. Is het voor Amy dan eindelijk tijd om een nieuwe start te maken, met nieuwe vrienden? Of blijven de slechte herinnering haar achtervolgen? Kunnen haar nieuwe v
1. De herinnering

The start of a new time

**Hoofdstuk 1 De herinnering**

_Bam...! Amy zit recht overeind in bed... Het is 4 uur, 4 UUR! En ze is alweer wakker, de laatste weken blijft ze dezelfde nachtmerries houden, die van het ongeluk..._

Een aantal maanden terug

'Goeiemorgen Opa!', zei ik vrolijk. 'Goedemorgen, waarom zo vrolijk vandaag?', zei opa een beetje lachend. 'Nou, vandaag is de laatste dag school... en dan is het eindelijk VAKANTIE!, hoe kan ik daar nou niet blij om zijn?' Ik pak snel een muffin van opa en ga naar buiten. 'Vergeet niet dat je vandaag nog wel school hebt, Amy!', roept opa nog.

Ik woon op een boerderij genaamd, Heartland. Mijn moeder heeft een speciale gave met paarden, ze begrijpt ze. Ook al noemen veel mensen haar een paarden fluisteraar, dat is ze niet. Ze luistert gewoon naar de paarden, op momenten dat anderen dat niet doen. Onze boerderij bestaat uit een groot gebouw met 6 stallen, mijn moeder wil niet uitbreiden. We hebben 3 paarden van andere mensen, de rest is van ons zelf. De reden dat mijn moeder niet wil uitbreiden is omdat ze al haar aandacht voor een paard wil hebben, en dat lukt niet wanneer ze voor dertig paarden moet zorgen. Opa en ik helpen altijd mee, 'smorgens doe ik samen met mijn moeder het voer en borstel ik mijn eigen paard, Sundance.

* * *

Sundance, is... eigenwijs. Hij heeft een moeilijke tijd gehad toen hij klein was, hij was mishandeld, en zwaar ook. Mijn moeder en ik vonden hem op een paardenmarkt, niemand kon bij hem in de buurt komen. Eigenlijk was hij al verkocht aan de slager. Totdat ik hem vond, hij was ongelooflijk mager, zijn manen zaten vol klitten en zijn hoeven waren bijna vergroeid. Ik haalde mijn moeder over hem te kopen, de slager gaf hem bijna gratis, iets over gevaarlijk gedrag. Het duurde ontzettend lang voordat ik iets met hem kon doen, hij viel me alleen maar aan en er waren momenten waarop ook mijn moeder het gevaarlijk begon te vinden. Tot een jaar geleden...

Lou, mijn oudere zus, kwam op bezoek met haar man, Scott. Ze vertelde me dat ze al een tijdje opzoek was naar onze vader, ik had hem nog nooit gezien, hij vertrok toen ik drie was. Opa heeft me weleens over hem verteld, het bleek dat hij mij en mijn moeder sloeg. Opa kwam erachter en heeft hem toen weggestuurd. En nu kwam Lou aan dat ze hem heeft gevonden, en dat ze wil dat ik met haar meega om hem te ontmoeten! Ik was zo boos, verdrietig en bang, ik voelde zoveel tegelijk. Hoe kon Lou dat doen?! Wist ze dan niet wat hij ons heeft aangedaan?! Op dat moment werd het me gewoon echt teveel, en ik rende naar buiten in de stromende regen.

Ik ging meteen naar Sundance, ik haalde hem uit zijn stal, en sprong op zijn rug. Ik negeerde het feit, dat ik nog nooit succesvol om hem had gereden, spoorde hem aan en ging ervan door. Door de regen zag je de tranen niet over mijn wangen stromen, ik bleef doorgaan en doorgaan. Sundance leek aan te voelen hoe ik me voelde en stopte uiteindelijk met rennen. Ik liet me van zijn rug afglijden, en sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek. Zo heb ik daar een hele tijd gestaan... Toen ik terugkwam met Sundance, heb ik gepraat met Lou, uitgelegd dat dat iets was wat ik niet wilde. Ze was boos, dat geef ik toe, maar heeft me verder niet gedwongen. Sindsdien is Sundance er altijd voor mij...

* * *

En met mij bedoel ik ook echt mij, nog steeds kan niemand echt bij Sundance in de buurt komen zonder gebeten of geschopt te worden, behalve ik dan. Ik kwam er toen achter dat Sundance een paard was met een eigen wil en niet getemd wilde worden. Sindsdien rijd ik hem ook zonder zadel en hoofdstel, soms gebruik ik nog wel een hoofdstel, en ik heb hem ook geleerd om het zadel te accepteren, maar zonder zadel of hoofdstel is toch het fijnst.

'Hey, jongen, hoe is het met je?', zei ik, terwijl ik Sundance aaide. Ik doe zijn halster om en breng hem naar de wei toe, daar staat zijn beste vriend Sugerfoot, een kleine harige shetlander, al te wachten. Nadat ik Sundance in de wei heb gezet ga ik opzoek naar mijn moeder.

'Maamm!', roep ik. Ik hoor een antwoord vanuit de voerkamer. Als ik de hoek omloop zie ik mijn moeder aankomen. 'Goeiemorgen mam, ik heb Sundance al buiten gezet.'

'Goeiemorgen, lieverd.' Zegt Marion. 'Heb je zin in je laatste schooldag?'.

'Zin?, nee, ik kan niet wachten tot hij voorbij is.' Ze moet lachen. 'Nou, als je toch zoveel zin hebt, kun je wel vast het voer gaan doen.' Ik zucht en draai me om, om het voer klaar te gaan maken.

Nadat ik het voer gedaan heb ga ik snel douchen voor school. Ik ben alweer te laat voor de bus... Ik ren de deur uit terwijl ik gedag roep,' Tot straks!'

* * *

School was slaapverwekkend, ik bleef maar naar de klok kijken, tik...tak...tik...tak...

_Riingg!_ Eindelijk ging de bel, deze veel te lange laatste schooldag was over! Emily kwam naar me toerennen, 'Eindelijk is het dan vakantie, ik dacht dat ik doodging dat laatste uur...', Ja, Emily is altijd een beetje dramatisch.

In de bus naar huis, vertelde Emily me over haar family in Frankrijk, die ze gaat bezoeken met haar ouders. Ik hoorde maar de helft van haar verhaal, ze praat nogal veel namelijk. Dus knikte ik af en toe.

* * *

Eindelijk thuis, ik dumpte mijn schooltas bij de deur en rende naar de stallen. 'Maam!, ik ben weer thuiss!' Riep ik. Mijn moeder kwam uit de stal van Boris, een Welsh Cob, die vrij angstig was. Ze moest lachen om mijn enthousiasme, 'jij bent er helemaal klaar voor zie ik.'

Mijn moeder ging vandaag voor de eerste keer weer springen met Pegasus, het paard dat van mijn vader was. Pegasus is een prachtig paard met ontzettend veel talent, maar raakte in een depressie toen mijn vader vertrok. Mijn moeder heeft hem weer helemaal op de been geholpen, en vandaag zouden we samen een buitenrit gaan maken.

Terwijl ik Sundance borstelde, haalde mijn moeder Pegasus uit de wei. Zo'n 20 minuten later waren we klaar om te vertrekken.

_Als ik vantevoren had geweten, dat dit de laatste keer zou zijn dat ik mijn moeder zou zien rijden..._


	2. Mededeling

**Hallo allemaal,**

**Ik heb besloten dit verhaal niet verder te maken in het Nederlands. Hetzelfde verhaal heb ik verder geschreven in het Engels genaamd Haunted by the past. Sorry voor de mensen die dit graag in het Nederlands hadden willen lezen, maar ik heb het druk en te weinig mensen hebben dit gelezen om echt verder te gaan.**

**Als je wil weten wat er verder gebeurt kun je daar verder lezen. Haunted by the past. Hetzelfde verhaal, alleen in het Engels.**

**x Nilracmiracle**


End file.
